Gentle words
by AntiopeDeThemiscyre
Summary: After the end of the Carnival, Natsuki spoke again gentle words to Shizuru who was graduating. But what did she say?


**Author's note:** I do not own Mai HiME (I would have contenteed myself with these two lovable ladies though)

Thanks again to my dear friend Leebot for beta-reading.

* * *

Early in the morning, on a shiny spring day, the school was unusually noisy and lively. Far from the agitation, Shizuru was enjoying the beauty and peace of the Director's garden. No Japanese person could be tired of admiring the cherry trees blossoming, and this particular place reminded Shizuru of a special day, 3 years ago, when she spoke to Natsuki for the first time.

But it was her last day here. She was about to leave this campus, and even if she knew that she was important to Natsuki, she also knew that she wouldn't be able to see her friend every day like before.

Soon a well-known husky voice pulled Shizuru out of her thoughts.

"Ah Shizuru. You're here."

Shizuru turned over and smiled at her friend, a genuine smile that she saved only for her. Natsuki seemed to be a bit embarrassed. There was no way Shizuru could miss a good tease.

"Ara, Natsuki was looking for me? Perhaps she was already missing me?"

Against all odds Natsuki simply blushed at this comment.

"Er, yes. Y'know, today is your graduation day, so I... I wanted to congratulate you..."

"I've not yet graduated. Who knows, maybe I'll have to repeat a year?"

"Don't say such a thing, you idiot. You've always been first in your class."

"But I could repeat a year to stay longer in this school, so that you won't miss me."

"B..Baka! I told you to stop being silly!"

Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki's behaviour.

The two girls were now just a few inches from each other. Shizuru was still smiling, and she was waiting for Natsuki to say something. After all, Natsuki was the one who was looking for Shizuru.

Natsuki lowered her eyes while she was thinking about how to express her feelings. But how could she put words on something she hadn't really been able to determine?

"Um, Shizuru... Crap, I know you'll tease me about this for the rest of my life but... Yes, I'll miss you. You're my first friend, my best friend and..."

Natsuki raised her eyes to look at her friend. Shizuru was simply smiling to silently encourage Natsuki. But the blue-haired girl couldn't speak another word. She was enraptured by Shizuru's gaze. And soon, without even realizing what they were doing, the two girls were tenderly kissing.

After a minute or so, Natsuki's brain started working again.

 _Hmmm, so soft, so warm... Does it taste like tea? What was I just saying? Oh yeah, my best friend. Wait... What am I doing right now? I'm kissing her?!_

Natsuki suddenly pulled back at this realization, but to Shizuru's relief she simply seemed to be surprised, not angry.

"You... you kissed me?!"

"Ara, I think it's Natsuki who kissed me."

"That's not true!"

"I would never dare to kiss you for fear of being rejected. But you, you know you can do anything to me. And you've already kissed me before."

"... You've hypnotized me!"

"Do you think I have such a power? I thought it was something else..." Shizuru smiled with a knowing look.

"What?"

The chestnut-haired girl whispered in the younger girl's ear,

"Something called "love"."

Natsuki blushed but remained silent. Could Shizuru be right? It would probably explain why she was so sad about the fact that Shizuru was about to leave the school, why she was always thinking of her, what she told her on that day in the church, the softness of her lips when she kissed her and the warmth of her body when she hugged her...

It became obvious to Natsuki that Shizuru was right, but somehow she hadn't been able to come to this conclusion alone before. Maybe because she thought she wasn't able to feel love for anyone. But now there was no way Natsuki could deny her feelings.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru, a bit surprised but also relieved.

"Natsuki ? Isn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

"... I love you."

Shizuru was caught completely off-guard. She didn't expect Natsuki to confess so easily.

Without a word, the older girl pulled her friend to her for another tender kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Natsuki smiled at Shizuru with a spark in her eyes.

"Now I can't say that you're my best friend anymore".

"What? Why?" Shizuru was upset by these words.

"Now you're my girlfriend."

The Queen of Tease blushed. These words sounded like music to her ears, but she felt a bit ashamed of falling into that trap.

"Ikezu."


End file.
